Special Girl
by sarokun
Summary: aku pergi bukan untuk meninggalkanmu, aku akan selalu mendampingimu, tapi... jangan kecewakan aku lagi. special girl, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. chap 2 publish/ mian masih jauh dari kata sempurna...
1. Chapter 1

sasusaku selalu milik mister mashasi kishimoto

cerita milik saya,,

inspirasi dari reader semua,

warning : OOC, Typo dan masih banyak lagi kesalahan-kesalahan,

harap maklum, dan

SELAMAT MEMBACA READER-SAMA! (^_^)

* * *

-Sasuke POV-

"Sasuke-kun!", ah,, suara itu lagi, suara ajaib yang selalu menghantuiku, jangankan suaranya wajah bahkan tubuhnya selalu berkeliaran dalam otakku. Dia satu-satunya wanita yang dapat membuatku 'OUT OF CHARACTER' (OOC). Wanita itu, 'what ! WANITA' ya, benar sekali dia wanita pujaanku, kekasih abadiku, cintaku siang dan malam, tunangan impian calon istri idaman.

SAKURA HARUNO, eh siapa dia? Memang siapa dia? Ya dilah 'tunangan impian calon istri pujaan'. Haha rasanga aku ingin tertawa sejak kapan seorang uchiha jadi pendrama seperti ini, sudah cukup sekali aku bermain api dengannya, rasanya kaya di kubur di kuburan bawah laut.

_**Bruk.**_

"Aku lelah, aku bosan Sasuke-_kun_ ." ucapnya sambil duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang kerjaku,.

"Hn. Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku sambil menghampirinya, duduk disebelahnya, kutarik lengannya supaya menghadapku,

"Aku ingin liburan sasuke, bolehkan?".

"Hn tidak sekarang Saku, minggu ini aku sangat sibuk, mingu depan!"

"Aku tahu kau sibuk Sasuke-_kun_, aku tidak mau mengganggumu, aku ingin holiday sendiri."

"…"

Apa dia bilang, dia ingin liburan sendiri? Lalu aku bagaimana? Sendirian? Oh,,, ayolah aku sudah kapok ditinggal dua bulan tanpanya, baru saja kemarin kami baikkan, sekarang dia mau menghindariku lagi?

"Sasuke?"

"…"

-end Sasuke Pov-

**Cupps**

Sakura mencoba mencium pipi kekasihnya untuk mencoba menenangkan hati Sasuke, seaka Sakura tau apa yang Sasuke pikirkan.

"Aku bukan pergi untuk meninggalkanmu sayang, aku hanya berlibur selama tiga hari dengan teman-temanku, takn ada niat sedikitpun untuk menghindarimu lagi, percayalah Sasuke-_kun_."

"Maaf." Ucap Sasuke.

"Untuk apa meminta maaf?" Sakura mencoba meraih wajah Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya, "Kau tidak salah apapun sayang, aku sudah memaafkanmu untuk kesalahanmu dua bulan lalu." Sakura tersenyum manis, membuat hati kekasihnya tenang.

"Hn."

"Hem… Sasuke-_kun, _sepertinya kau lelah, ayo berbaring disini." Sakura menepuk pahanya, "Aku tau kamu pasti capek mengurusi perusahaan sebesar ini, aku akan ada disampingmu, menemanimu, dan mendukungmu, tapi…" Sakura terdiam sejenak, Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya, dia tahu apa yang Sakura pikirkan, Sasuke hanya diam menghadap perut kekasihnya mengeratkan pelukan di pinggang ramping Sakuranya. "Jangan kecewakan aku lagi _ne_."

"Hn. Maaf, maaf, maaf."

"Ck. Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan sasu, hei, bagaimana dengan rencana liburanku? Aku akan pergi dengan Ino dan Tenten."

"Hn baiklah, telfon aku terus, selalu kasih tahu aku bagaimana kabarmu, mengerti?" Sasuke bangun dari posisinya membuat sakura bingung, kemudian ia menarik Sakura agar duduk di pangkuannya mengadapnya, dan memegang kedua tangan sakura dengan lembut, menatapnya dalam dan mengucapkan, "Aku, Sasuke Uchiha, mengizinkan tunangan idaman calon istri impianku untuk pergi berlibur bersama sahabatnya, dengan toleransi bahwa yang bersangkutan Sakura Uciha akan selalu menghubungiku."

**Cupps**

**Cupps**

**Cupps**

Sasuke mengecup kedua tangan Sakura, mencium kening kekasihnya, dan terakhir mengecup mesra bibir lembut Sakura.

"Hehehe, kau aneh sekali, seperti serah terima jabatan saja, hei aku masih Haruno belum menjadi Uchiha.".

_**Teruslah seperti ini, kau adalah bungaku.**_

_**Special Girl**_

_**Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi.**_

_**end**_

* * *

_**ekhem, terimakasih sudah mau baca, temen-temen semua, aku masih baru, sanga-sangat baru,,**_

_**ugh Arrrgghhh aku gak pede mau publish ini sempet mau nangis karena bingung bagaimana cara publish fic disini**_

_**buat para senpai sesama author atau reader-sama sekalian, mohon kritik dan sarannya ya...**_

_**emm,, menurut kamu segini aja pa mau dilanjutin jadi sequel gitu? buat silent reader aku juga makasih banget udah mau baca.**_

_**terakhir dan sekalilagi saya ucapkan TERIMAKASIH..**_


	2. Chapter 2

ini adala scane lanjutannya...

**SPECIAL GIRL**

CHAPTER 2 COMMING NOW...

disclaimer always kishimoto-sensei.

story is mind.

don't like don't read, ooc, and other

* * *

"Hhh." Hanya helaan napas berat yang terdengar dari dalam ruangan kantor sebuah perusahaan ternama di Jepang, 'Uchiha Group'.

"Huft, Sakura…" Mendesah lagi heh? Apa yang kau pikirkan _Tuan Muda?_

Tuut…Tuut.. _nomor yang anda hubungi sedang berada di luar jangkauan atau berada di luar service area cobalah beberapa saat lagi._

"Aarrghh.. kau menyebalkan hime, hari ini tidak ada kabar huh? Apa perlu aku menyusulmu? Kalau kita bertemu disana nanti jangan salahkan aku kalau kau ku seret pulang."

"…"

"Apa huh? Mencoba membela diri? Kenapa tak menjawab telepon ku? Haish aku jadi cerewet kalau melihatmu."

"…"

"Berhenti merayuku Sakura Uchiha-chan, uh baiklah-baiklah _mmuuach._"

Itulah percakapan sederhana antara Sasuke Uchiha dan selembar foto _closs-up_ Sakura Haruno. Siang ini tunangan sejatinya belum memberikan kabar padanya, kemarin tunangannya hanya menelpon dan itupun hanya lima menit.

* * *

"Bagaimana Sakura? Ketemu handphone mu?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang bermarga Yamanaka.

"Belum, bagaimana ini Ino? Aku bisa dihabisi Sasuke karena tidak memberi kabar, pasti Sasuke sedang kesal sambil memandang fotoku." Keluh wanita berambut pink yang diketahui bernama Sakura.

Mereka berdua saat ini sedang mencari sebuah handphone _samsul galaksih_ milik kekasih Sasuke yang disinyalir sedang menghilang. Di tengah kepanikan mereka berdua tiba-tiba muncul ide instan Sakura yang memutuskan untuk pulang ke konoha duluan. "Ino sudah kuputuskan besok aku pulang kekonoha pagi-pagi, aku pinjam handphone mu untuk membooking tiket pesawat."

"Kau yakin jidat?"

"lebih dari yakin aku masih sayang pada tubuh ini, huh aku tak bisa membayangkan kalau tubuhku tidak dapat berjalan selama satu hari – kau taulah kenapa aku tidak dapat berjalan - dan leher serta dada ku petuh dengan tattoo buatannya." Sakura mulai bergidik ngeri akibat keganasan hormone kelelakian sasuke yang 'over' pada tubuh kekasihnya.

"aku turut beduka cita jidat."

Seharian itu mereka masih mencari telepon genggam milik kekasih sang Uchiha sambil mencoba untuk membooking tiket agar mereka bisa pulang secepatnya.

* * *

Jam pulang kantor, uchiha Group.

"Sialan kau Sakura, aku harus lembur malam ini karenamu, sepupu macam apa kau ini, membiarkan aku lembur hanya untuk memesan tiket kepala ayam itu." Sesosok wanita dengan raut wajah menakutkan sedang mengoceh tidak jelas, dan di ketahui bahwa wanita tersebut adalah sekertaris sang kepala ayam yang berarti Uchiha Sasuke, dan belakangan sekertaris ini diketahui bernama Uzumaki Karin.

"Naruto-nii, beritahu kaa-san aku pulang telat."

"_memangnya apa yang kau lakukan di kantor ayam itu? Kenapa harus melembur! Kau tahu pacarmu ada dirumah, CEPAT PULANG SEKARANG!"_

"Ha'i Naruto-nii, tapi kalau aku dipecat BAGAIMANA!"

"_Ck, kalau si ayam itu memecatmu aku akan panggang dia."_

"Baiklah aku pulang sekarang."

Uzumaki Karin memutuskan sambungannya dengan kakak tercintanya yang ternyata sahabat dari ayam Uchiha itu.

"Sasuke-sama, maaf aku pulang dulu yaa~ aku ingin pacaran dulu dengan kekasihku, dadaaaa~h."

* * *

ruang direktur Uchiha Group.

Uchiha Sasuke sedang tertidur dengan kepala diatas meja.

"Emmnhh…. Sakuraaa~hhh, t-terus yahh…u-ugh~hh….hhh, s-saki terus sayang…."(?) Uchiha Sasuke direktur utama Uchia Group cabang konoha sedang bermimpi hal tidak senonoh karena terlalu rindu, lalu selanjutnya apa yang terjadi?

"Sak-Sakuuuhhh… Arrgg-" _Drrrtt…Drrtt.._ handphone sang ayam bergetar, sangat tidak tepat saat sang uchiha sudah hampir di puncak mimpinya, membuatnya terbangun dengan aura yang kurang bagus. "-Arrghh.. Saku~hhh hyaAAAAHHHH MENYEBALKAN siapa yang mengganggu acara mimpi sempurnaku dengan my lovely tunangan impian calon istri idamanku. Uh? SAKURA!. Halo!"

* * *

"Saku-chan! Bukankah ini handphone mu?"

Duk.. duk.. duk..

Suara langkah kaki menggema di sebuah penginapan di daerah Suna, sang pemilik kaki yaitu gadis berambut pink sedang berlari tergesa-gesa menuju arah suara yang memanggilnya, lebih tepatnya di dalam kamar mandi.

"Ahh.. benar sekali itu handphone ku, aahhh~ syukurlah ini berarti masih rejekiku, eh ngomong-nomong kau menemukannya dimana Ino-chan?"

"Dibawah kloset ini, aku bingung bagaimana handphone itu bisa berada dibawah kloset, memangnya apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Ino sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, dan tidak lupa menggelengkan kepala tanda prihatin atas tingkah temannya yang sangat teledor itu.

"Hehe.." Sakura hanya menggaruk belakang lehernya. "E-etto tadi pagi pas bangun tidur aku kekamar mandi sambil membawa handphone ini, lalu aku bingung mau ditaruh dimana, jadi aku taruh bawah kloset ini, lalu aku lupa.

"Dasar kau ini sangat bodoh atau apa huh? Sudah tahu pacarmu itu seperti polisi yang menginterogasi narapidana, jadi handphone itu harus di pegang erat, jangan sampai lupa!"

"Iya Ino gomen, kalau Sasuke tahu kau menyebut dia pacarku, dirimu akan digantung di namsan tower yang ada di korea!" Seperti yang diketahui bahwa Sasuke sudah mengklaim Sakura sebgai tunangan mutlaknya bukan lagi pacarnya, jadi dia agak sedikit sensitive dengan kata pacar.

Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi untuk men-_charge_ baterai telepon genggam tersebut, tak lupa menelpon sang kekasih yang sudah pasti khawatir karena dirinya tidak memberi kabar.

"_Halo!"_

"Halo Sasuke-kun, em.. sedang apa?"

"_Kenapa baru menghubungi aku sekarang? Kau mau bermain api huh?"_ bukannya menjawab Sasuke justru memberikan pertanyaan pada kekasihnya.

"G-gomen-ne, aku salah sudah ceroboh melupakan dimana letak handphone ku, aku yang salah ini murni kesalahanku Sasuke-kun. Gomen-ne? Hm? Aku akan pulang besok pagi."

"_Hn. Kau tau aku bingung apa yang kau lakukan hingga tidak menghubungiku. Aku jadi berspekulasi yang tidak baik tentang mu. Jam berapa sampai sini?"_

"Mungkin jam sepuluh pagi, kau menjemputku apa tidak?"

"…"

"Sasuke-kun? Halo?"

Tidak ada jawaban yang terdengar dari seberang membuat sakura menghela napas, 'mungkin sasuke-kun lelah' itulah yang ada dalam otaknya sekarang.

Sedangkan Sasuke sedang menelungkupkan kepalanya diatas meja, pertanda dia sedang tertidur atau meneruskan mimpinya yang tertunda? Entahlah, hanya dia dan Kami-sama yang tahu.

tbc

* * *

huft sudah melalui proses editing tapi aku bingung knapa dari microsoft pas masuk ffn kormatnya berubah?

entahlah aku sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin.

mianhe masih jau dari kata sempurna, dan pasti tulisannya masih banyak yang acak-acakan.

gomen,

terakhir,

terimakih banyak yang udah fav and review story aku, kisah flasback dua bulan lalu akan akan ada di chap selanjutnya.

khamsahamnida...


End file.
